Vistania
The Principality of Vistania is a small city-state located on Elnok Island, surrounded by the Republic of Elnokia. History Early history The pre-Roman peoples of Vistania lived in small communities, and were not really unified. The island was later settled by the Illyrians. Vistania became part of the Roman Empire in the year 10. The first Roman settlement was Radium, founded in 11 AD. It is now known as Vistania (Radium, now Radovice, is part of the Downtown core). In 378, Rome gave Vistania its independence, and the historic Kingdom of Vistania was founded. The Old Kingdom lived through the fall of Rome, and remained independent by 500 AD. The city of Radov was the capital. It was an unstable country though, and had 7 kings by 530. However, in 538, it was conquered by Byzantine Emperor Justinian I. Dark ages Justinian restored order to the island. Vistania became prosperous again. By 842 the people grew tired of Byzantine rule and staged a revolt. In 892, Vistania was conquered by the Hungarians. The Hungarians were in control of Vistania until 1024, when the Byzantines reclaimed it. They quickly lost it in 1048 to the Hungarians, again. They held Vistania only until 1127, when again it became Byzantine. In 1207, Vistania went back to Hungarian control, who lost it briefly to the Venetians in 1234, only to regain it in 1242. In 1530, Vistania became part of the Kingdom of Croatia. Independence The Dark Ages would end in 1571 with the declaration of independence. On July 16 1571, Ambroz Matic, a nobleman, declared Vistanian independence. He became the Sovereign Prince of Vistania. Vistania prospered and became a major trade area by the 18th century. Vistania was briefly under Napoleon's control in 1813-14, after which the Duchy was restored by the Congress of Vienna. In 1823, The monarchy was ousted in a rebellion and the Republic of Elnokia was declared. This republic ruled effectively over much of the island, except the industrialized urban centers, which were part of the Principlaity. Early-modern history In 1876, the Ottoman Empire took over Vistania. They were greatly disliked by the people, and were viewed suspiciously. On March 13, 1878, the people revolted against Ottoman rule. By late March, the Ottomans had been kicked out, but there was lots of chaos and violence. Vistania was in chaos after the Ottomans were kicked out. Conflict arose, and on May 21, 1878, the Austrians stepped and brought stability. A pro-Austrian king was put in power in 1879, and the country was re-united that year. The Austrians left in 1881. They had very good relations after that. The Principality of Vistania was doing well at the start of the 20th century. The economy was large, and the situation was stable. The World Wars During World War I, Vistania served as a base for Austro-Hungarian ships. With Austria and Germany's loss of the war (Vistania was on the losing side), they were forced to sign the little known Treaty of Mignon. This made Vistania a British protectorate, and was granted full Independence in 1926. In 1930, the populist General Nikolai Vasic became president. He ruled as a dictator until his murder in March 1940. There was increased chaos and the Vistania once again seceded from the rest of the island (July 1940). Vistania was invaded by Italy in September 1940, only to be ousted from Vistania by the Greeks in March 1941. In August 1941, German troops occupied the Island. On September 24, 1944, US troops liberated Vistania and remained there until March 1945. Geography Vistania is located where the Krupa River splits up around Radov Island, and where the Goritzia River meets the Krupa. Vistania is split into several cities (Vistania, Koprenice, Rijeka and Pristanije) and many neighborhoods. Central Region The City of Vistania is the downtown core of the Principality. Most of the government buildings, including the National Congress are found here. This radial city was laid out in 1728-29. The portion of the downtown district which borders the western Krupa is called Radov District. Radov, which means bridge in the local language, is home to 7 bridges, the newest which was built in 1880 and the oldest dates to 1591. To the east of the downtown ring road one reaches the neighborhood of West Krupa . This area is full of administrtive centers and major offices. To the south the district of Buller Park is located; here there are many old residencial houses, some dating to the 1600's. Southwest Region West of Buller park there is the small Vistania Island and the neighborhood of Triangle City, noted for its triangular parks and layout. To the northwest one reaches the elegant Slavonska neighborhood, south of Izola. North of the A1 highway there is the large and densely population residential neighborhood of Koprenice. North of the downtown district is the newer districts founded after the 1770s. North Vistania was a major industrial region until the 1900s. To the north is the city of Rijeka (incl. South Rijeka) and West Rijeka neighborhoods, located beside the Industrial Park district. In the far north there are the neighborhoods of Planina and Chapel Hill, which was settled by an English community from the late 1870s to the 1930s. Category:Micronation Category:Vistania